Noldor
__NOEDITSECTION__ "A Sarleon Halberdier said he would rather face fifty Jatu than ten Noldor Rangers. He says they never miss their targets and can shoot from a greater distance than a Sarleon Longbowman." "It is known in the Empire that the Legionnaires hate fighting the Noldor, because the casualties are so high, even if they outnumber the Noldor three to one." "Traders say that the Noldor resent the fact that they have to sell their goods to humans. They think their crafts are too good for our kind, I guess." Introduction The Noldor, found in the forests east of Laria, work a bit differently than the other minor factions. While you are seeking to destroy all other factions, you must gain the trust and friendship of the Noldor. The Noldor are indeed elves, but do not possess magic. Their equipment, however, still bears enchantments and is thus some of the most powerful in the game. Your alliance with them will ensure access to their extremely powerful troops (usually in exchange for Qualis Gems). Humans have very little understanding of the Noldor culture and hierarchy. There are currently four known lords, namely Aeldarian, Ithilrandir, Faergwethanir and Caelvanir, however only Aeldarian and Ithilrandir spawn on the map with their Noldor armies. Aeldarian has a speech (when he is friendly to the player) in which he mentions Faergwethanir: "Good to see you (player name). Lord Faergwethanir spoke highly of you just yesterday." The Noldor have one fief remaining in Pendor, the hidden fortress of Elacrai, which the player can access after completing a quest from Quigfen in Laria (see below). Having relations with them at 30 or higher is one requisite to fully win the game. Their faction color is green. Troops Note: Only nobles are mounted troops. All Noldor units possess the same bow and arrows. The rest of their weapons and equipment--sword, armor, helmet, gloves and boots--improves when weaker units are upgraded. Noldor troops are insanely powerful, even at their weakest level. This is due to their high stats and possession of among the best equipment one can find in the game. All Noldor troops have their Noldor Composite bows, which have the highest range with huge damage, accuracy, range and shot speed. These bows fire their Noldor Arrows, which are the best arrows in the game adding +10 to damage. Along with the entire Noldor army being archers, they also possess excellent quality swords, the best shields in the game, and the fastest horses in Pendor. Surprisingly they don't have any polearms or spears, even though their main enemy is said to be the Jatu. However, the Noldor can certainly compete with the Jatu hordes on horseback as mounted archers. All of their troops are always equipped with bow, arrows and a one-handed sword (either Longsword or Runesword) with shield (Infantry, Noble, or Enchanted) or a two-handed Noldor Warsword. Noldor armor is also the best a player can acquire in the game. Even the basic Noldor Archer Garb worn by Noldor Hunters outclasses many armors worn by Pendor's Knighthood Orders, and every upgraded Noldor unit wears a better set than the one before it (Warriors = Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb, Rangers = Noldor Rune Armor, Nobles = Noldor Noble Armor, Maiden Rangers = Female Noldor Armor, and Twilight Knights = Noldor Ancient Plate). Even considering the Mystical Rune Plate (also available several ways through the Noldor), you can get a Lordly set of any of the Noldor armors as a reward from an Elacrai tournament, which at least equals or outclasses the Mystical Plate and many of its upgrades in almost every capacity. The one catch is that these armors require a very high strength to use, usually between 25-30 total. Spawns Aeldarian and Ithilrandir are unique Noldor lords that can spawn in the game. Defeating them is not required to win the game since you must gain favorable relations with the Noldor, so it is possible to win while they are still on the map. In fact, you can often use them to engage to take down other Spawns*. However, it is recommended to fight and capture these Noldor leaders, as they offer elite Custom Knighthood Order Unlockable Equipment and their Unique Weapons. To see more info about the army composition of these lords, go to their pages. *: Since 3.9.0: luring any unique spawn into either Aeldarian or Ithilrandir will always make the defeated side's leader escape, no matter if you joined on Noldor's side or the other one. However, they are still excellent allies when fighting normal armies, such as from the Snake Cult or Jatu. They also have patrols that will spawn in their forest, these consisting of: * 2-24 Noldor Noble * 12-36 Noldor Warrior * 4-36 Noldor Ranger Additional units may join these patrols, depending on which house is mentioned in the patrol's name: *Noldor House of Aeldarian Rangers: +2 Noldor Twilight Knight *Noldor House of Ithilrandir Scouts: +8 Noldor Maiden Ranger *Noldor Patrol: +1 Noldor Noble Note: Since 3.9.0, both Noldor armies and all Noldor patrols will have their autocalc value doubled, meaning they will be considered ~7 times stronger if using autocalc against them, causing heavier casualties to the player. This however only works when Noldor are against the player, if they are with the player or the player doesn't interfere in the battle, their autocalc value will be unaffected. Befriending the Noldor Your relations with the Noldor start out at -30. Quigfen's shop will become available when your relations have reached 10, same applies to hiring mercenaries from him (see next heading). The three ways to increase relations are: * 1. Help the Noldor in fights. This is the easier way, since you will fight alongside the strong Noldor. Kiting them into enemies and lords can help curb a faction's power. However, once your relations with the Noldor reach 0, you will not be able to kite them, and instead will have to lure other war parties into their woods. This can raise 0-4 points for each battle (depending on how much trouble they were having), however, after supporting them in battle, run away as they may attack you. * 2a. Defeat the Noldor and take them prisoners, then release them through dialogue. You will gain 1 point of relation, honor (only for Nobles) and renown for every Noldor you release. This can be done in one of two ways: using auto-resolve, or by giving your troops blunt weapons. This is harder than helping the Noldor, but can yield Noldor equipment and trade goods. You cannot directly attack the Noldor if your relation with them is positive. You can still join against them if they are fighting another force. Doing so yields a -1 to -4 (depending on your influence in the battle) penalty to relations with the Noldor, so you'll need at least 4 captives to break even. * 2b. Releasing Noldor prisoners also can be done if you own castles/towns near Noldor territory and other lords drop off Noldor prisoners into your city's dungeon. You can simply gather all of the Noldor in your prisons - and this could be dozens of them or more, depending - and release them all at once, gaining +1 relation for each prisoner, all for no effort at all. Joining Sarleon or the Empire, especially, and owning Whitestag, Valorshield, Almerra, Walven, or Shieldstorm Castles - or the city of Laria, if you can get it - will give you the best chance at owning a city or fortress that could become a holding spot for an AI lord's prisoners. * 3. There are 3 special books that will raise your relation with Noldor by 10 each. Two are available from book merchants, while the third is in Laria's city chest and the player must be lord of that city to get it. To get to a target 15+ relation for Quigfen's quest, here's perhaps the most painless method: fight alongside Noldor parties (actually fight them if you must) until you hit 0+ relations, then read the two books available from the book merchants. You'll need an intelligence of 14 to read both books and about 15,000 denars to purchase the books. Once relations with Noldor are 15 or higher, talk to Quigfen again to start Quigfen's quest. Upon completing it and having 30 or higher relationship with Noldor, Elacrai can be seen when the player gets close to it. If you reach 70+ relation with the Noldor, Calanon in Elacrai will be able to teach you the secrets of the Noldor items which then can be used for your CKO. If you reach 95+ relation with the Noldor and win at least 10 Elacrai tournaments, talk to Sadren and he will reward the player with a Mystical Rune Plate. Hiring Noldor Hire Noldor from either Quigfen, the Noldor merchant at Laria, or Arandur, the Noldor recruiter at Elacrai. Arandur is harder to reach but provides more Noldor troops. Each time you hire a group of Noldor, it will cost you 1 Qualis gem, these are the options given by both, you are given from 3 to 5 options, these being random. If the desired group isn't any of the options, just click over the portrait of Quigfen/Arandur and then "Back" to randomize it again. Note: Since 3.9.0, Noldor Trade Goods can be given with the Qualis Gem to increase the numbers of troops obtained by both Quigfen and Arandur by ~25%. This can only be done once per Qualis. These are the final numbers: It is recommended to go with either the Warriors or Maiden Rangers; the Maiden Rangers are the best "bang for buck" option, with up to 2.5 Maiden Rangers obtained for every Twilight Knight, while Warriors give the most numbers and can be promoted to Rangers. Alternatively, you can also acquire Noldor troops through the gamble with a Guildmaster in any town. The player can obtain 2 Twilight Knights and 6 Rangers per gamble. Still, the player can obtain early 6 Twilight Knights and 18 Rangers losing a single Qualis Gem, with some save-scum. Therefore, you will find this option to be the most advantageous way to hire Noldor troops, although its the most time-wasting too. Very rarely, a single Noldor Ranger (2% chance) can be purchased from Red Brotherhood agents in taverns for 712 denars. Also since 3.9, the player can obtain Noldor Hunters by asking Lethaldiran for troops or by gambling with Ramun the Slave Trader. Lethaldiran will also recruit Noldor Hunters, Warriors and Rangers when he is sent out to gather right to rule. Fighting Noldor Though befriending the Noldor is required for victory in Pendor, it does not mean you shouldn't want to ever fight them. Should you happen to engage Noldor in combat, there are a few ways you can actually come out ahead. Remember, Noldor are all equipped with strong bows and arrows. Attacking without a force that can quickly close the distance will get your men slaughtered before you even reach their lines. Two things are crucial when engaging the Noldor: a lot of good cavalry and a lot of heavy-hitting units. You should have a comfortable edge in numbers as well. Also, having a lot of units using blunt weapons is a good idea to take Noldor prisoners. This is difficult to get at early levels without having CKO support, but can be done by giving your companions blunt weapons and also getting units that specifically tend towards polearms and blunt weapons, such as spearmen and also the Sheriff and Warden medium cavalry. Despite all of this, you should always expect to take casualties. Keeping an eye on the terrain is also crucial. If you have to charge headlong through a forest and up a steep incline to get at the Noldor, your casualties can easily be double or even triple what they would have been otherwise. Feel free to retreat from a fight and re-enter in order to get more favorable terrain. The upside to fighting the Noldor is that if done properly the player will not set themselves back in any way with the Noldor. Capturing and freeing Noldor prisoners can not only recover whatever relations you lose when fighting them, it can even make your relations go up if you have enough prisoners. Many Noldor parties will also have huge prisoner trains, enabling you to instantly replace any troops that you lose fighting the battle. You also gain access to Noldor quality loot, items that would otherwise be quite expensive and difficult to acquire. This is a cheap way of getting Noldor weapons in particular. It's actually quite easy to gain relations with the Noldor by fighting them. Due to their high autocalc value, Noldor parties will often go after the player if the faction is hostile to you. If the battle is counted as the Noldor attacking you, rather than you catching a fleeing party, you will not lose any relation with the Noldor. Every prisoner you catch and release from that battle will increase your overall relations afterward. Your goal should always be to take more than 4 prisoners, to guarantee relations will go up after the fight when you release them. Relations They start at -30 relations with the player. They are one of the major Hateful factions and are enemies of the five major kingdoms, all minor factions and all Knighthood Orders, except with the Inquisition and Rebel Peasants factions. However, they do have one alliance, with the Order of the Silvermist Rangers. Companions Lethaldiran is an exiled noble Noldor companion. Making him a vassal will make him recruit Noldor troops, as well as some Pendor troops (to see his special template, check his page). Note: beware his cunning Personality. Note: Since 3.9, Lethaldiran may also recruit troops for the player without requiring to be made a vassal. To know more about this, go to his page or read the last paragraph in the Hiring Noldor section (above) Obtaining Noldors from Events You can obtain Noldor Hunters through rescuing them from a Red Brotherhood kidnapping party. This message is shown when this event triggers: "Word from Laria is that a caravan, belonging to the Red Brotherhood, captured elvish hunters in the nearby forest." The spawn spot is between Laria and Whitestag castle. Noldor Hunters upgrade into Noldor Warriors, that will further improve to Noldor Rangers. Noldor Hunters can also be rescued from the occasional party of Ebony Gauntlet Knights that can spawn in Empire territory near Almerra Castle. Note: Since 3.9, Marauding Jatu Army will also have 1-10 of these Noldor Hunters as prisoners, defeating the army will allow the player to get these soldiers into his party. Likewise, both Jatu Unique Spawns, Warlord Zulkar and K'Juda the Ravager, have 1-5 Hunters as prisoners when they spawn. Gallery mb271.jpg|A Noldor warband mb22sas.jpg|Noldor foot archers mounting an attack mb30.jpg|A Noldor Maiden Ranger in combat with a Knight of the Ebony Gauntlet mb1a.jpg|Noldor Rangers with their allies, the Silvermist Rangers Extra A Video overviewing the Noldor Faction's troops, some lore, befriending and fighting them: Category:Noldor Category:Minor Factions Category:Troop trees